Deja Vu
by H.M. Thousands
Summary: Day and June meet again. Will Day recognize June, will they go their separate ways? Or will the time they spent apart help them grow and fall in love again, as the two different, changed people. R
1. Chapter 1

**After Champion, Day's first date with June. Something to finish off Day and June's relationship. Short, cute fic. Not to be taken too seriously.**

I pace back and forth across the soft plush carpet. Breathing heavily I know my brow is probably furrowed in a frown.

"Don't be like that Day, your face is gonna get stuck like that!" Eden's voice startles me and I jump, then curse myself for doing so, normally no one can sneak up on me.

"I thought you went out for an interview?" Did he get the job? Did something go wrong? Why is he back so early? Brotherly instinct kicks in and I rush over to where he's standing by the slightly ajar door. The previous thought of a high pony-tailed girl temporarily forgotten. "Did something happen? Why are you back so early?"

"Daniel, what are your talking about? I left more than a hour ago. Are you ok?" Eden's voice is concerned, making me feel like the little brother. I glance at the clock, it couldn't have been more than a hour, could it? The clock doesn't lie, the arm has shifted from the four to past the five. Had I really spent all this time pacing and thinking about a girl from the street? Wow, I am not at the top of my game today.

"So? Did you get the job?" I ask Eden, trying to push the girl, June, out of my mind.

"I got it!" Eden squeals, making me smile. He sounds just like when he was younger and he finally put together a particularly difficult puzzle. "I guess we'll be staying here now!"

"I'm so happy for you Eden, so damn proud." I say fiercely, trying to send all of my mom's, dad's and John's pride into my own measly words. "Let's celebrate with cake! Lots and lots of chocolate cake."

We walk towards a new bakery, said to have the best chocolate cake. Comfortable silence hangs in the air, my mind is blank for once and I take the time to enjoy it. The bakery looms in front of us, a large sign pronouncing its name as Dauntless Bakery. A bell jingles over head as we walk through the glass door. A large display of cupcakes and cakes iced to perfection. "Any one you want Eden, in fact pick three!"

"Day, you do know I'm not ten anymore right?"

"Sadly," I say with a smirk and a giggle. Dammit, did I just giggle? Something is definitely wrong with me. Eden picks his treats and pays the blue eyed cashier at the counter. We sit down in a nearby booth by the window, over looking the busy street.

"Daniel what is going on, you've been acting all funny today, since we went out. Since you saw..." Recognition dawns in his eyes. "It's about that girl isn't it?" My ears turn red. "You haven't had girlfriend in forever! Why don't you go ask her out? June's her name isn't it?" Something surprising crosses his eyes, just a flicker of emotion but it catches my attention. It isn't a normal emotion like happiness, it was concern mixed with guilt. Guilt? Why would Eden look like that? The look quickly subsided, leaving me to question whether or not it even existed in the first place. Today was supposed to be a happy day so I ignore flash of emotion and continue the conversation as before.

"Is it that obvious?" I rub the back of my neck, providing a distraction for my nervously twitching fingers. "Do you think she'll say yes if I ask her out? I don't even really know her, wouldn't it seem kind of creepy?" Before Eden can even think of a response to my questions I start talking again. "She just seems so familiar, I feel like I've seen her before but I just can't place my finger on it."

"You know what it must be, she works at my new job. Remember when you took me to the office for a tour a couple days ago? You must have seen her out of the corner of your eyes, and since you'rs the amazing Day you must have remembered!" Eden looks at me with furious intensity, as if trying to make me believe what he just said.

"That must be it. Wasn't she there too when I woke up?" Eden looks down.

"Ah!" He looks back up and talks with renewed vigor. "That was right after I applied for the job. You know that June works for the government, she heard that my brother was the amazing, gravity defying Day and went to see you"

"Oh," I don't know why but I feel a sinking feeling in my gut. Something the feels like suspicion and disappointment. "That must be it."

"You know what, why don't I invite Tess and June over for dinner to celebrate my new job. Then you could get to know her and ask her out." Eden's eyes twinkle at the thought, he was a hopeless romantic at heart.

"Alright I agree."

As we walk home my heart starts to pound. June was coming over in three hours. Three hours left till I see her again.

**Turns out this wasn't as short as I wanted, I think I might add one or two more chapters. This is only my second fic so please r&r. And also if you like Percy Jackson read my other story please! **

**Review or I refuse to write!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm not sure if you noticed my previous Divergent thing. With the bakery, because everyone knows that Dauntless cake is the best, no matter what book universe you're in. And the cashier was meant to be Four. Just wanted to point that out.**

**Without further ado (is that how you spell it? Ado, adou adoo?)**

**Chapter 2 (crowd screams uncontrollably with excitment)**

As we walk down the street, back towards our new apartment an idea strikes, and not a particularly nice one. "Eden, if you invite June do you think she'll assume you're trying to set us up?" I imagine June's sharp eyes staring at me, seeing how much I've been thinking about her and blush. Eden, who's been walking in front of me turns around to answer my question. His eyebrow is raised slightly, he's smirking at me!

"If it'll put your little wittle," he talks in a exaggerated patronizing voice "mind at rest I'll ask Tess to ask her." I frown in his direction purposely drawing my eyebrows low to show my disapproval.

"Thank you," I say sharply, and continue walking home in silence, wondering when my baby brother became such a smart mouth.

**OoOoOo**

Dinner is approaching fast, and my nerves are on edge. I fumble with the buttons of my dress shirt, fingers slippery. Taking deep breathes I try hard to calm down, June would definitely not be impressed by a sweaty, bumbling oaf. Tess convinced Eden, June and I to head over to her place, since neither Eden or I can cook. She lives in an apartment not too far away. Too bad. If she lived further the walk there would give me time to calm my nerves.

"Hurry up Day, we're going to be late." Eden shouts at me from the luxurious living room of our apartment. Somehow, after even so many years I still wasn't used to the plush carpets and glass cabinets and tables. Every morning when I opened my eyes I still expected to see a splintering roof and matching floor, worn blankets and homey smells. Every morning I was both disappointed and relieved? The emotions were too confusing so I simply ignored them until they went away. I was an expert, highly trained at ignoring emotions. Well, I was normally, until I saw June.

**OoOoOo**

You'd think my nerves would be calmed down after the walk to Tess's apartment, well you're wrong. Awfully horridly wrong. My stomach feels as if its been turned inside out and my head has been spinning. Is it possible to be physically love-sick? Woah! Did I just think love? Love is an exaggeration, I only mildly like her. I repeat that over and over while I wait for the door to open. Eden stands in front of me his hand lowering after knocking at the door. Only mildly like, only mildly like. The door hinges creak as they open, a familiar face beams at the sight of me and Eden standing on the other side of the screeching door.

"Tess!" Both Eden and I rush forward to hug her, resulting in a slightly squishy reunion. None of us let go of each other. I breathe in the smell of Tess, not in a romantic way, but in a way that makes me remember the past and appreciate everything she did to help me. Smells of memories.

"How are you doing?" Tess asks, but her voice is muffled in Eden's sleeve. We untangle our limbs and I take a breath to re-orientate myself before answering.

"Good, good. I haven't seen you in, well forever." It's true, Tess looks so different, her hair trimmed into a neat bob. Her eyes are sharp with intelligence and her face lined with the mark of maturity. "You look great!" She does.

"I'm so happy Eden got the job, that way I'll be able to see a lot more of my two favorite guys!" She turns to face Eden and they start discussing his job while wandering into the dining room, which is adjacent to the living room. Sitting on the couch is the unmistakeable June. I slowly wander over before sitting down next to her, careful not to sit too close or too far. "Hi," wow, that has got to be the stupidest thing I have ever said. Hi, really what was I thinking. The truth was I wasn't. I lick my lips before continuing, "How're you doing?" She looks at me, sharp eyes calculating and I know my cheeks are probably aflame. Day never had any trouble with girls, but the new Daniel has lost that skill along with his two year memories.

"I've been really good actually," she smiles. Dang it! Why does she have to have such an adorable smile? "How about you? Excited to be back or anxious to get away again?" I think before answering. I was happy to be back again, the Republic will always be my home. And yet at the same time being here reminds me of how I failed my family. Instead of saying this blundering emotion I answer simply.

"Very excited." We fall into an easy banter, and I feel as if I had known her for a long time.

"Dinner!" Tess calls from the kitchen and we all file into the dining room. Eden and I sit on one side of the table, June and Tess on the other. The conversations are light and playful, the dinner all in all is wonderful. I try to pay attention to what everyone is saying but I'm too occupied staring at June, even when I try hard to look away. Her hair shines under the chandelier light and her eyes twinkle when she looks at Tess and Eden, twinkling with joy. Eyes meet mine across the dinner table, ducking away I hope that she didn't catch me staring. When June looks at me her eyes change, they look full of regret. But then the light flickers and the look is gone, as if it didn't exist to begin with.

The food is nearly all gone, the plates scraped clean. Eden leans back and groans, stomach stuffed to its limits. Tessa stands up, smile suspiciously and walks into the kitchen. June looks towards Tessa and suddenly shouts, "You better not getting cake! I told you not to do anything like this!" She looks flattered yet mad, a weird combination. Tess strolls back with a satisfied look on her face. In her hands is a small, round fruit cake with twenty seven candles with a multitude of colors stuck in the icing. "Happy birthday June!" We sing happy birthday, very poorly. Soon after a round of happy birthdays to June and congratulations to Eden, Tess walks all three of us to the door.

Eden walks beside me,harshly bumping me with his shoulder. "Ow!" I say with indignation.

"Ask her out." He whispers out of the side of his mouth. Immediately I look forwards, to see if June heard us, she's chatting with Tess and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"I can't I barely know her!" I whisper back, wallowing in my own stubbornness. Maybe it was the wine I drank or the hot air in the room but at the front door I turn towards June, blood pumping way too fast to be normal and say "Wouldyouliketogetcoffee?" all in one breath. June looks at me, unanswering. "Uh. You know with me?" I look up from under my lashes and see her smiling and biting her lip. Please answer June, I silently pray. And then she does.

**OoOoOo**

Lying in bed later that night I smile, I'm going to coffee with the most amazing girl tomorrow. Looks like I might have a chance after all.

**Thanks guys. Hope you like it. BTW Beta needed PM me kay! **

**This is an extra note, I was in a hurry to publish and didn't finish writing. I just wanted to say that I hope you liked it, the ending was a little sloppy I know. I need a Beta, I only publish once or twice a month so I won't be a lot of trouble. **

**On another note I read this book a soon as it was published, so my memory's a little fuzzy, if there are any mistakes just tell me. In fact if you guys could give me a little refresher, like the physical attributes of the main characters, their personalities I remember pretty well.**

**R&R!**

**Also wanna mention that this is the longest chapter I've written EVER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to update! Please don't kill me. I have so many huge exams and finals coming up. So finally here it is...**

** Chapter 3**

I wake up with a pounding headache. A hammer feels like it is nailing in nails in my frontal cortex, leaving my head throbbing. My mouth is parched and my tongue dry and crackling. The sun streams in the window at an angle that suggests the morning has probably already gone by. Kicking the blankets away I let the cool surrounding air dry my sweat covered body. Swinging my legs I sit up at the side of my bed, and then immediately fall back down, collapsing in the cushioning mattress. After trying multiple times to get up I am even more drenched in sweat than before, if it's even possible. I feel as if I'm swimming in sweat, or drowning I should say by the way I'm panting. Deciding to give up my pride and dignity I call for Eden to help me. My manly ego is gone.

"Eden!" My voice is hoarse, making my call of desperation sound more urgent than I meant.

"What happened!" Eden busts into the room with a baseball bat swinging wildly, it comes in contact with a glass of water on the dresser, sending water droplets and glass sprawling onto the carpet.

"Calm down Eden," I attempt chuckling, it sounds similar to choking a goat. "Don't worry no one broke in and attempted kidnapping me, I'm not that popular anymore. Ahh the good ole days, when exciting things like kidnapping, murdering and planned bombings actually happened." Eden's laugh builds at the back of his throat, before he lets it out, hearty and deep. "When you're done giggling like a girl could you come help me?" He looks up, only now noticing my sweat plastered forehead and heaving breaths.

"Are you ok?" Eden rushes over and kneels beside me, place a cool hand on my cheek.

"I'm fine, help me get up now. I have to get going, I'm suppose to go out later today, remember?" My baby brother smiles a little bit.

"Lovesick are we?" I stick my tongue out at his patronizing voice, only to realize that that only made my seem more childish. "Sorry to break it to you but I don't think you should go out with June today you're way too sick to do a anything other than eat and sleep."

"I'm perfectly fine, the blankets were just a little too thick. Don't worry little bro." To prove my point, of perfect health I try to sit up. Then to prove his point I fall back down with a grunt. Ok maybe I wasn't fine, but there was no way I way missing my date with June and her swinging ponytail. I'm the extraordinary Day, a little virus wasn't gonna hold me back.

"No way Day, you're not leaving this house." Eden glares down at me, making me feel like a scolded little boy. "You're going to take some pills and go back to sleep. I'll call June for you and reschedule." I jerk up, grabbing Eden by the wrist. There is no way I was gonna let him cancel my date with June. What if she doesn't wanna reschedule? What if that's the end of our extremely short romantic relationship?

"I'll be fine Eden, it's not your job to worry about me. I am the older brother remember?"

"And the dumber one too," Eden mumbles under his breathe. "Fine then, you can go one your date with June, just don't expect me to help you." And just like that he sweeps out of the room and closes the door behind him, yet I can still hear his laughter ringing through the walls.

**OoOoOo**

After many long torturous minutes, many grunts and groans and laughing fits from Eden through thin walls I finally manage to get up from bed, and dressed in a simple but nice shirt and my regular black pants. I then just realize the Eden has stopped laughing, he hasn't for a while now. I start to worry, has something happened to him? Ripping open the door I half walk half stumble down the stairs, head spinning. I'm just about to call out for him- which I know is a stupid thing to do, the possible intruder would hear me, if he didn't already hear my wheezing and stumbling- when I hear the door open and a cheerful voice go "Hey Eden, you told me to meet Daniel here?"

Crap.

**OoOoO**

I turn around, hoping to escape before June sees me. Why? I don't really know, I was planning on seeing her later anyways, so why was I sulking away like a back alley criminal?

"Oh, there he is," Eden points toward me, a devious smile graced his face. I shoot daggers in his direction before turning my attention to June. She looks wonderful in simple dark blue pants and a short sleeved blouse, her feet cloaked in worn leather boots. That's my June. Wait did I say _my _June, I misspoke, I mean misthought.

"Hi," Wow an epic opening line. "Hi, June," right add her name on the end that'll make it better. "You look great."

"Thanks, Daniel. Not to be rude but you don't exactly look in top condition. Are you okay?" I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror tacked on the wall and I shudder at the sight. I was definitely not a sight for sore eyes, my face was an unhealthy pink color and dewy with sweat add blonde hair plastered onto my forehead and you get a disaster. June walks towards me and puts a hand on my forehead she looks into my eyes, then pulls away quickly. I would be offended but I think I see a hint of blush on her high cheekbones and decide to feel flattered instead. "Maybe you should just stay here today, we can always reschedule."

"Why don't you guys just hang out here?" Eden suggests, a wicked gleam in his eyes. "I was just heading out anyways." He grabs his coat, slings it over his shoulder and opens the front door. "Have fun!" he calls as he leaves.

That cheeky bastard.

**Hope you liked it!**

**Sorry about the awful ending, I know, I know. Luv y'all! R&R!**


End file.
